


BJ

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Choking, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle





	BJ

Quand tu vois que le visage de Ladislaus est couvert de bleus, tu ne t’inquiètes pas. Il a simplement dut bousculer la mauvaise personne, ou alors il est tombé au mauvais endroit, comme d'habitude. C'est quand tu remarques qu'il se tient le ventre et qu'il a du mal à faire son salut débile que tu t'étonnes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un tel état. Il te regarde en souriant, ses doigts font encore le V de la victoire et il saigne du nez. Tu connais des gens qui paieraient cher pour une photo de lui comme ça. Il a le genre d'apparence qui plaît à un certains type de pervers. Tu le salues d'un signe de main avant de te reconcentrer sur la télé. Il passe derrière la canapé et se dirige vers la salle de bain. La porte claque. Derrière le bruit de la douche, tu crois entendre des sanglots. Ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il reste une bonne heure enfermé dans la salle de bain et ressort torse nu, couvert de pansements et de bandages. Il s'assoit sans un mot à côté de toi sur le canapé. Ses yeux sont rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et ses cheveux mouillés lui donnent des allures de chien battu. Son nez se remet à saigner mais il ne fait rien jusqu'à ce que le filet de sang atteigne ses lèvres. Son ventre gargouille. Le mouvement le fait grimacer. Tu fais semblant de ne pas remarquer ses regards furtifs sur ton cou et tes poignets. Tu n'as pas envie ce soir. Il mangera demain, ou après-demain. Il est déjà resté plus longtemps que ça sans boire de sang et il s'en est très bien sorti. Il réalise finalement que tu ne feras rien alors il pousse un petit gémissement pathétique. Il ressemble vraiment à un chien parfois. Tu zappes jusqu'à tomber sur un quelconque slasher movie. Tu le sens se tendre et tu entends son ventre gargouiller plus fort. Tu sais que c'est méchant de faire ça mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les explosions de faux sang à l'écran et il gémit à nouveau. Tu profites que son attention soit occupée pour le mieux le regarder. Là où sa peau n'est pas cachée par la gaze, sa couleur alterne entre le noir, le bleu ou le violet. La seule partie de son corps encore blanche est son cou. Ça t'étonnes. En général, c'est là qu'il est le plus abîmé. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Son cou est immaculé, d'un blanc éclatant. Un humain avec une peau pareille serait probablement considéré albinos, et même pour un vampire, il est particulièrement pale. Une idée te vient à l'esprit. Tu t'allonges sur le canapé et tu tends lentement un de tes pieds vers sa gorge. Tu appuies légèrement et ses yeux sont sur toi. Il a l'air perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi faire alors il ne bouge pas. Tu tends ton autre jambe et tu poses ton pied sur sa nuque. Sa respiration s’accélère et il semble inquiet. Tu caresses sa peau avec tes orteils et il comprend ce que tu es sur le point de faire. Il fait mine de s'enfuir mais tu es plus rapide. En un instant, ton pied s'enfonce violemment dans sa gorge, coupant ainsi sa respiration. Il panique et réussit à éloigner ton pied avec beaucoup d'efforts, mais le temps qu'il le fasse, tu es déjà assise à cheval sur lui et tes mains appuient sans pitié sur sa trachée avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant. Ses mains s'agitent et agrippent tes poignets. Ses ongles s'enfoncent si profondément dans ta peau que tu commences à saigner, mais tu ignores la douleur, trop concentrée sur la terreur innommable que tu peux lire dans les yeux de ta victime. Tu relâches ta prise un instant pour le laisser reprendre sa respiration. Il essaie de fuir mais tu le bloques avec tes jambes. Aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties, tes mains reviennent s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Tu répètes l'action. Tu serres, tu relâches, tu serres, tu relâches, encore et encore… Quand il menace de s'évanouir tu le frappes pour le garder éveillé. A force, certaines de ses blessures se sont rouvertes et tes mains te font mal. Tu es essoufflée, son cou n'est plus blanc depuis longtemps. Son visage est trempé, son sang se mêle à ses larmes et à sa bave, son nez coule. Tu te relèves en grognant et tu descends de ses genoux. Quand ton poids se retire, Ladislaus se recroqueville et tout son corps est pris de tremblements. Il pleure, silencieusement, au début, puis le volume augmente de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par pousser des cris déchirants malgré sa gorge douloureuse et ses poumons brûlants. Tu te retiens difficilement de lui cracher au visage quand il lève les yeux pour te regarder. Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux et le mouvement le fait croiser ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de l'éventuel coup. Tu rigoles et il essaie de se faire encore plus petit. Tu caresses tendrement ses cheveux, il tremble sous ta main et pousse un petit cri plaintif. Tu éteins la télé, puis la lumière, et tu quittes le salon en claquant la porte, laissant ainsi Ladislaus seul dans le noir. Tu ne t’inquiètes pas pour lui, il ira mieux demain. Il a déjà vécu pire.


End file.
